


First Meeting

by QueenOfMotherfuckingTerrasen



Series: Newsie Fanfiction to spite my creative writing teacher. Yeah, there's going to be more of these. [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Ash is an even worse Bi diaster, Go check out StariNights, I own Ash, Witch - Freeform, an italian vampire from LA, and they were ROOMMATES, beth is a gay diaster, but not in this fic, eventually, gay but NOT YET, how she didnt die i don't know, no romance - YET, omg they were roommates, they own Beth, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 12:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20835143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfMotherfuckingTerrasen/pseuds/QueenOfMotherfuckingTerrasen
Summary: Hunting for some bones, Beth runs into a good looking vampire.





	First Meeting

The night chill filled Beth’s lungs as the shovel dug deeper in the ground. It was cold, the ground was hard but Beth was stubborn. She  _ needed _ these bones, needed them bad. Selling this potion would pay two months' worth of rent, three if she bargained right. A  _ twang _ sounded through the air as the shovel hit the coffin. 

“ Fucking finally,” she muttered as she cast aside the shovel and took out a hammer. It was an older coffin, nails keeping the lid shut. They were old and rusty allowing the hammer to make quick work of them. Beth pushed aside the lid, harvesting the bones, stuffing the old bones in a bag while keeping an eye on the sky. 

After she got what she needed, she threw out the shovel and climbed out of the grave. “That’s illegal,” sounded a voice as she finished climbing out, startling Beth but she managed not to fall back in the pit. A woman was sitting on a nearby chest tomb. She was beautiful with ashen skin and black hair but she was covered in blood - it stained her shirt, her mouth, and her hands. Some of it was still dripping down her chin. 

“So is being covered in blood.” she retorted. The woman’s plump lips turned into an open smile, her teeth stained as well. It was obvious what she was - a vampire. If it wasn’t obvious by the blood covering her, there were the sharp fangs showing through her smile. “You really shouldn’t be walking around like that,”

“Hey, when someone attacks me with a knife, what's wrong with me retaliating?” said the vampire, adjusting her shirt - leading Beth’s to her cleavage. The shirt was a bit too big on the vampire’s lanky frame, the shirt falling just enough to peek out a black, lacy bra. It made Beth’s cheeks flush.  _ Gods dammit, stop it you, useless lesbian. _ “Are you going to tell someone?” 

“Are you going to tell someone you saw me grave robbing?” The vampire shook her head. “Then no, I’m not.” Beth traced a spell to take care of covering the grave. 

“Have a good night,” The vampire slide off the tomb, gave her one last smile, then transformed into a bat and flew off into the night. Beth shouldered her bag and walked out of the graveyard, making her way home. 

Vincent was waiting for in the lobby of the building. Today was a good day for him, he seemed to look pretty corporal despite the bullet wound in his back. “Hey, Beth, good hunting?” he asked, always polite. 

She gestured to her bag. “I finally got the right bones. Give me two days and I can pay rent, promise.” She made her way towards the stairs but Vincent was at her heels. 

“About that, Beth, I need to talk to you…” She stopped, her heart damn near stopping.  _ Oh gods, is he going to evict me?  _ _ Shit _ _ .  _ “You know how I’ve been looking for a roommate for your apartment?”

“Yeah.”  
“Well, one came in when you were out and I know I should’ve waited for you but I just accepted her-”

Beth sighed.  _ At least a roommate means another person helping with the rent. _ “What’s her name, Vince?” 

“Ash Carissima Lucy Vecellio.” 

“Ash Cari- what?” What kind of person had four names??

“She was Catholic before she became...one of us.” None of Vincent’s tenants were humans and apparently her new roommate was no exception. “Just call her Ash, I’m sure you’ll get along fine.”

“Thanks for the warning, Vince,” Beth grimaced and started climbing the stairs. She walked down her hallway and unlocked her door, the lights were on here and there. The shuffling of footsteps was heard in the guestroom. “Ash?” Beth put her bag down by the door, figuring now would be a good time to meet her new roommate.

“Coming! Sorry, just changing!” her new roommate shouted, the guestroom door creaked and the floorboards creaked as they approached the entranceway. “Oh! I didn’t think I’d be seeing you so soon,” standing in the doorway in just bloodied shirt but no pants, now just undergarments matching the more obvious bra, was the vampire from the graveyard. 

_ Oh. I’m so gay. _ “ _ You’re _ my new roommate?”

The vampire, Ash nodded. “You’re Beth?” 

“I’m Beth.” 

“Well…” Ash tousled her hair up and let it fall back on her shoulders. Beth couldn’t help but watch, glad the shadows were covering up her blush. “It’s so nice to meet you, Beth,” she smiled, showing her fangs. 

“It’s nice to meet you too,” Oh gods, she was  **doomed** .

**Author's Note:**

> So it's not newsies but its still an assignment for my stupid teacher so here it is.  
And OMG they were roommates.
> 
> Beth is owned by StariNights or Allthenewsiesaregay-bitch on tumblr. Go check them out, they are amazing.


End file.
